


Against All Odds

by HartSense26809



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Agoraphobia, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Heartbreak, Pain, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: One dark night, one huge storm brings them together. Barry finds himself with an unexpected house guest with no memory. Iris wakes up a stranger to herself and the man watching her. Trapped by the storm and isolated from the outside world, they slowly open up and learn to trust and love again, until the world shows up and threatens to tear them apart. Will they overcome the physical and mental elements that keep them apart and find their way back to each other?
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 11
Kudos: 45





	1. Iris

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning:
> 
> This fic is going to be really dark and really painful. Often times violent and ugly. I really don’t recommend reading this if you are triggered by domestic violence or agoraphobia. I just want to write something dark and tap into that part of me. And I don’t know what this says about me but I find catharsis in writing about pain. Ultimately this will be a love story but I want to make sure I’m very clear this story isn’t for everyone and definitely not the faint at heart.

The snow swirled around wildly in the fierce wind. I could hardly see in front of the car. I knew it wasn’t safe and that I should pull over, but I had to get away. I needed to get as far away from there as possible. I shifted in the driver’s seat trying to find some relief. The ache in my side, from being hit repeatedly, flared painfully again, the burn intense. The slight shift in my concentration made the car swerve on the icy road and I struggled to regain control.

I could feel the tears running down my face. My head ached. Everything ached. I was so tired; yet I had to keep going as I’d only been driving for a few hours. Was it three? Four? I had no idea at this point, but I hadn’t gone nearly far enough. He would be able to find me with no trouble. I reached up and wiped away the moisture from my cheeks and winced as my hand came into direct contact with the bruised flesh.

So angry. He had been so angry over something so utterly inconsequential. This time he’d lost control and hadn’t stopped. Unlike the other times, these bruises would be visible for people to notice.

I shivered, remembering the one thing that had saved me from a worse beating; his iPhone had rung with his assistant’s ringtone. That had snapped him out of his rage and he walked away, leaving me gasping in pain on the floor. When he returned, I was curled up in a ball with my knees sheltering my chest, trying to find the strength to stand up.

He grabbed my hair hard and pulled me up, causing short bursts of pain to resonate through my head. “I’ll be back in a few hours and we’ll finish this,” he snarled, and then released me with a jerk. I heard him storm out the door, slamming it behind him, and I knew when he came back he would pick up right where he left off. Somehow, I found the strength to grab a few things and get my car.

I knew I had to get away from him.

The storm that had been threatening all day hit when I was about half an hour outside the city. I had no idea where I was headed, just away. Now that the snow and wind had gotten so intense, I was one of the only cars on the highway. I wasn’t sure how much longer I would be able to keep driving. My windshield wipers could barely keep the window cleaned off anymore, and I heard a harsh sob escape my lips in frustration. I slowed the car down but kept driving, needing as much distance between me and him as possible. I wondered if any distance would be far enough. I kept my eyes trained on the road, turning up the radio to help keep me awake.

The snow became increasingly heavy and I knew I would soon have to find a place to stay until it relented. With a heavy heart I knew I had driven as far as I could for now and I had to find a motel and pay cash. If I used my credit card, which was on his account, he would be able to trace it. I strained my eyes, trying to see if there was any place coming up ahead where I could pull off. I had stopped in a small town a short while back to fill up with gas and briefly I wondered if I should turn around and seek shelter there for the night.

Just then, I hit a patch of ice and the car swerved from side to side. I fought to gain control and finally came to a sudden stop in the middle of the road. After taking a few deep breaths, I looked around and had no idea which direction I was facing. After a few moments, I chose to keep heading in the direction I was pointed and prayed it was taking me away from, and not back to you, the hell I was fleeing. I drove as quickly as I felt I could, considering the treacherous conditions. I came to what I thought was a fork in the road and followed it to the right. The road seemed to have gotten narrower and I hadn’t seen a directional sign for a while, either. Had I somehow strayed off the highway onto a smaller road when I spun out?

Suddenly, the road took a sharp turn and I felt the car shudder as I tried to make the curve and stay on the slippery surface. But I was driving too fast and the back of the car fishtailed. I tried overcompensating, only to find myself in a complete skid heading swiftly for a tree. Desperately, I cranked the wheel but the car veered out of control and continued sliding. I felt the hard impact and a sudden sharp pain in my head, and then the world went black.

My eyes fluttered open, I wasn’t behind the wheel anymore. I could hear movement, which meant I wasn’t alone, either. I was so cold, so very, very cold, and I hurt…….. everywhere. I heard myself groan and my eyes shut again. Suddenly, there was a low, rugged voice somewhere close to my ear. “I’ve got you, you’re okay.” Although spoken quietly, the voice sounded displeased. I tried to speak, but all that came out was another small grown. Something wet was on my cheek. The sensation was rough, warm and wet. Something was licking me? I raised my hand and felt soft fur.

“Leave her alone, Bolt!” the voice said in a sharp tone, now openly angry.

There was a funny hummphing noise and the licking stopped, but the fur came closer and I felt it settle beside my head, it’s warmth comforting. I tried raising my head, but the pain was too intense. There were more noises and the car felt like it had started to move at a slow pace, but I was unsure. Then the movement ceased and I felt arms come around me, lifting me. I gasped at the onslaught of pain, my eyes flying open as it tore through me. The last thing I saw before I passed out was a pair of intense icy green blue eyes staring at me, filled with confusion and resentment.


	2. Chapter Two: Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry discovers a stranger on his property and struggles with how to deal with the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure you have read the hashtags and feel comfortable continuing to read. 
> 
> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains graphic images of violence. If you are triggered by such subject matter please DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER OR STORY.

Barry

Shutting the door behind me, I looked around. The wind was still fierce and now the heavy snow had joined in and I knew it was going to be an ugly night. Judging from what they said on the news, more ugly nights would follow. I slowly made my way to the barn to check on the generators, aware of the fact I would most likely lose power soon. Earlier, when the storm had started, I opened the gates so I would be able to plow down the driveway to the road when the storm passed. Once I had built enough courage up, I would also plow out the road, so deliveries could get in. Then I would immediately shut the gates again. I was grateful I had a full delivery of groceries, supplies and liquor arrived only yesterday, so I wouldn’t have to worry about anything while the rest of the world coped with the aftermath of the huge storm. I was good for a few weeks. I’d been through this before and knew what to expect and how to be prepared.

Bolt ran ahead of me, rolling in the snow and chuffing away as he chased the swirling flakes. I had to smile. Damn dog could find delight in anything around him. Entering the barn, I made sure the generators were ready to be fired up. My large 4 x 4 truck was already equipped with its plow and everything was prepared. A strange noise suddenly caught my attention and I saw Bolt’s ears perk up as well. I walked to the door recognizing the noise.

A car. On my property.

How the hell had someone found my driveway in this weather? Just as I was wondering, I heard a loud crash; and then there was silence. All of a sudden, Bolt took off barking in the direction of the noise and I followed, yelling at him to return. He disappeared from sight, and I cursed as I followed as quickly as I was able. The last thing I needed was him getting lost in this damn storm. I rounded the bend and froze in my tracks, looking in disbelief at the car that had crashed into the large oak tree by one of the trickier bends in the drive. I felt the stirrings of panic at the thought of who might be in the car. There were only a few I allowed on my property and it wasn’t a car I recognized. Part of me wanted to turn around and go lock myself in the house until whoever it was went away, but Bolt was pawing and barking madly at the passenger door, which was swinging open in the wind. Taking in a deep, cold breath, I realized the driver must be hurt, and I knew I couldn’t walk away.

I made my way to the car and did a quick inspection of the situation. The engine was still running, and the extensive damage was on the passenger side where it had slammed into the tree. I could see a figure slumped over the wheel. The passenger door was hanging open from the impact, and I bent down and leaned into the car with nervous reluctance.

Behind the wheel was a woman. She was unconscious, and I could see her head was bleeding. I looked around, feeling helpless, unsure what to do next. Obviously, the only person around to help her was me. Bolt was pushing and shoving me from behind, trying to get into the car, and I fell forward, tripping over something beside the door. Ignoring it, I pushed him back and crawled into the car.

Unsure of the injuries I was dealing with, I slowly pulled the woman away from the steering wheel. I could see a lot of blood and there were already bruises on her face. She had a sickly pallor and felt cold to my touch. I quickly undid her seatbelt and carefully tugged her over to the passenger side. I struggled a bit, but managed to get the door shut before I moved around to the driver’s side and slid in, after getting Bolt into the back. I wasted a few seconds trying to figure out how to move the seat back so I could attempt to drive vehicle up to the house.

I heard a groan beside me and leaned over to assure the woman she was okay. Bolt’s enormous head appeared over the backseat and I watched in shock as he licked her cheek, as if giving her comfort. He never went near anyone but me. I growled at him to get down and he surprised me by ignoring me once again and settled his head onto her shoulder. I saw her hand reach out and touch his fur before dropping back into her lap. Bolt stayed where he was and I shook my head.

I was surprised but grateful when the car actually moved. I could hear the tire protesting as the dented metal from the car rubbed loudly where it was crushed into the wheel well and I hoped it wouldn’t go flat before we made it closer to the house. I maneuvered the car up to the barn and parked it in the empty space beside the truck. I moved around to the passenger side and opened the door. I gathered up the injured woman and heard a sudden gasp of intense pain as I straightened up. Startled, I looked down to see her staring back up at me, confused. Her tear filled eyes were wide with pain. For a few seconds our eyes locked and then she went limp. But not before I also saw another emotion flit through her eyes.

Terror.

__________________________________________________________________

I laid the unconscious woman down on my bed and stood back, uncertain of what to do next. Bolt sat down beside me and looked up at me with one of his chuffs.

“What?” I snarled at him.

His answer was one of his usual looks that said, ‘Duh, stupid human.’ He raised himself up on his enormous paws and pushed at the form on my bed and looked back at me.

I nodded. Right. I needed to look after her and check out her injuries. I went and got some cloths, bandages and warm water. I should probably clean her up a little so I could see what I was dealing with. When I came back, Bolt was stretched out beside her on the bed.

“Yeah, get comfy. That helps a lot,” I snarked at him.

He ignored me and proceeded to lay his head down beside her. I saw a shiver go through her body.

Dammit, she was probably freezing.

Damned dog actually knew what he was doing, trying to warm her up.

I put down my supplies and got to work. I undid her wet, rather useless, coat and pulled it off her, gently lifting her to do so. Even unconscious, she let out a low groan of pain. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over her as I tried to clean up the blood on her face so I could tell if she was still bleeding or not. As I gently wiped away the blood, I frowned. The lump and bruise that were forming on her head were obviously from hitting the steering wheel. But another, even darker bruise was too low to have happened when she hit the wheel and there was a shape to the bruise. A definite outline. I bent lower, trying to discern the shape. My investigation stopped when she shivered again and I could see her shirt was wet from the snow and blood.

Taking a deep breath and hoping she didn’t wake while I was undressing her and begin screaming, I pulled off her shirt to change her into dry clothes and was horrified at what I saw; bruises covered her torso and arms. I lifted one arm and examined it. The dark impression of a large hand was wrapped around her small bicep, as if someone had used an ink roller then pressed their hand into her skin. It had taken a lot of force to make the clear imprints. Her right side was also deeply bruised, red and swollen. I shook my head. These injuries were not from hitting a tree. Suddenly furious, I removed her pants and found more bruising on her legs. Sickened, I realized I could actually make out the outline of a shoeprint and, when I looked again, saw it matched one of the marks on her side.

I felt the bile rise up in my throat. Someone had hurt this little woman and unless I was mistaken, she was trying to escape from whoever did this. There was no other explanation as to why she would be out in this hellish storm. She had to be running. The anger I had been feeling at the unwelcome intrusion melted away as I stood looking at her bruised and battered body. Unpleasant memories of waking up in the hospital, beaten beyond recognition, swam through my mind. It had happened years ago, but I could still remember the pain I had been in.

Cursing under my breath, I cleaned her up as best I could, before dressing her in a set of my own shorts and shirt to cover her body. Not only was she a great deal shorter than I was, she was thin, and my clothes were huge on her but would at least warm her up. I added a couple of blankets and watched as Bolt climbed back up on the bed and settled back down beside her. This time I didn’t protest.

The lights began to flicker and I knew I needed to start up the generators and close up the barn. It had been impossible to do so with the unconscious woman in my arms. Leaving Bolt with the woman, I grabbed the flashlight and I made my way outside, slower than ever. The efforts I had put forth had added a huge strain on my leg, and I was now limping worse than usual.

Just as I got to the barn, I was plunged into darkness as the power finally gave out. I turned on the flashlight and powered up the generators that would keep the house going for a while. Then, struggling against the fierce wind, I closed the barn doors and made my way back to the safety of the house. Inside, I stripped out of my wet clothes and changed into dry ones from the laundry room. I lit some candles and lanterns, and then made my way back up to the bedroom to check on the woman. 

Bolt was still beside her and chuffed happily at me when I entered. I stroked his massive head as I looked down at her unconscious form. What if she didn’t wake up? What if she had internal injuries? I shook my head sadly. No one could get here even if I could call for help.

And I couldn’t leave to get help.

It had only been the last few years, after I got Bolt, that I was able to leave the house. Still, at times, I felt the surge of overwhelming panic when I did.

I hadn’t left the property for five years. 

We were stuck here.

I could only hope she woke up soon. As soon as the storm was over, I could plow the driveway and take her to the gate. Someone could come get her and take her away.

She could be their problem. Not mine.

I already have enough problems of my own. I had no idea how I could help anyone else when I couldn’t even help myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends,
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I appreciate all of you that have chosen to come on this journey with me. I know the subject matter is difficult. But all the chapters won’t be as dark as these beginning chapters and ultimately this is a story of renewed hope, love and trust. 
> 
> Be well and stay safe.💕

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know, I know you’re probably thinking, “Why is she starting a new story when she hasn’t finished the other two.” And I hear you, but my other two stories will definitely take precedent over this one. I’m determined to finish those. Updates for this will undoubtedly be in lengthy intervals. (That shouldn’t be a surprise 😂) This story is really for me and a way to exercise some of my demons. I deleted my tumblr so this is my only outlet to share this part of me and learn to face the fear of sharing some of myself with the world. I hope that makes sense. But as always, if you do choose to read this I hope you enjoy it for what it is.


End file.
